ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Briggs' chem notes
Briggs' chem notes is a holotape containing audio recordings that detail the trial and error, updates and recipes that Rae Briggs had to take down in order to develop a number of chemical compounds. 01.12.2276, 00:20:97 This fuckin' thing on? I' mean, it's blinking an' the tape is running... s'gotta be on. Whatever, aaanyway, got this thing from Bradley as insurance for his next payment. If it was anyone but him, I'da shot his deadbeat ass... but he's one of my best customers and I just know he'll be comin' back for more. 02.09.2277, 00:34:75 Oh my God, I am fucking idiot. This thing's been hangin' out with the dust bunnies under my bed for a goddamn year now and I never used it 'cept for when I recorded the first time. Shoulda been usin' it to record progress, 'steada tryna remember all this shit. Whatever, least I figured it. The new chem's goin'... well, it's goin' – there're a few hiccups in the mix. I've been workin' on a little somethin' somethin' for the Fiends, kinda like Psycho but better. See if I can't make this shit have 'em go a bit more cray-cray. Hopefully it lands me more business with them... 02.17.2277, 00:36:56 'Kay, I was finally able to isolate the methandrostenolone in Buffout and the alpha-methylphenethylamine in Psycho using electrolysis to have them precipitate in the rig. Have the water boil off, and we've made headway. Did some testing on a mole rat I trapped an' if I have my calculations are right, the threshold-dose in humans should be .36 milligrams per kilo. So... sounds like I should sell the stuff in pouches of 40, 45 an' 50 milligrams that're dissolved in 100 mils of water that ya drink before you need it. Should go fine. 02.22.2277, 00:35:16 According to my buyers, the stuff makes ya more psycho than Psycho does, so it's working at least. I've started callin' it Berzerker, or BZ, cuz it definitely ain't Psycho no more. But there's still a problem... they also report that the shit makes you drop dead half the time within an hour of using it, so business's been put on fuckin' hold until I can figure out why. They say the bigger guys have no problem with it, but the skinny tweekers start shaking, puking, and just drop, so it has to be somethin' ta do with the dosage. Back to the drawing board, I guess. Goddamn it. 02.23.2277, 01:04:89 So yeah, I checked my math an' it looks like my calculator fucked me. It was giving me a result more'n twice as high as it shoulda. Piece of shit. Never shoulda relied on it... or I could've at least evaluated the answers it was giving me. Did the math manually and turns out the threshold-dose of BZ in humans is .15 milligrams per pound, so 150 pound guy... 22... an' a half milligrams to make them crazy. Wait a sec... I was calculating the dosages for pounds, not kilos; that'd be why my number was off by a factor of two an' a fifth. My calculations were right, they just weren't what I wanted. When I sold BZ for the pound, they took waaay more than they needed. *sigh* I'm sorry I yelled at you, calculator... I love you. Anyway, I guess we can package it in 100 mils of water again, but lower the dosage to 20 mgs for the smaller guys, 25 for the average guys and 30 for the bigger guys... just to be on the safe side. 03.14.2277, 00:13:67 Sold the BZ to the Fiends for 5 caps per 15 milligrams, since it's still in experimental stages. They still bought their jet an' normal Psycho in bulk like normal, so it's not like I'm losing out on caps. I hope to God this stuff works this time. 04.05.2277, 00:26:30 Haha! Success, finally! Fiends came back for a quick buy just now and said the BZ is working like a charm! Stuff gives 'em a major high and they say a lot of 'em can't get enough. Somethin' like a forty, fifty percent of the guys that took it are jonesin' hardcore. Still... high addiction rate is better than outright death... much better. Addicted Fiends are impulsive Fiends, and I for one lllove impulsive purchases. 06.17.2277, 00:27:25 I've decided I'm done making the combat chems for a while. One, don't wanna oversaturate the market and two, somethin's been messin' with me... maybe a conscience? Who knows? Anyway, recreational drugs for now. Mentats are alright, but they always make my head fuzzy the next morning... plus they give me a nasty case of acid reflux too. So... I need, or want, somethin' better. The hunt begins. 06.20.2277, 00:27:14 So I was out around Northern Vegas collecting broc, xander and horsenettle and I had a thought: I saw all these little cactuses – cacti, whoops – and it reminded me of my horticulture class and how tribals from even before the war would use a stubby cactus to, quote, unlock their mind, as Professor Morrison said. Sounds like what I want. I'm gonna brew some of it tonight and see if ol' Morri's talking out his ass again. 06.21.2277, 01:30:73 Ho...ly... shit! That stuff last night was potent. And I'm not talkin' like, Jet potent... potent potent. I started slow with the tea cause I didn't know how it was gonna go. Nothing happened for about thirty, forty minutes, so I brewed another tea thinking mine was just weak. I thought Morri was full of it... until the book I was reading, the words started, like... they started getting bigger, and then smaller and they kinda shimmered almost, I guess. It was crazy, like my brain sort of... clicked. Not like, on or off or anything, but just onto a different channel, sorta. I mean, my thoughts went everywhere and nowhere. Within probably 10 minutes, I'd say, I was gone. I say "probably" 'cuz my perception of time was fucked; it coulda been five seconds or an hour and I wouldn't know the difference. For some reason, I went outside, and the moon... it was dancing around the sky and the stars were jittering and streaking across the sky. Oh my God, and the wind! I could see it; I could see... the fuckin' wind. Whew! And the best part is... I feel perfectly fine right now. I woke up with a bit of cotton mouth, but whatever! Now if I can find those cacti again, I can transplant them here and get a readily available supply. Maybe I can refine it and just get the active compound out? The tea doesn't taste all too great and a tablet would be much easier to take. 06.29.2277, 00:26:37 The peyotes are doing great behind the shack. They seem to have handled the transfer well enough, and they're desert plants for Chrissake: they don't need a lot of water, and sunshine is in high supply. Peyotes must be super resilient, cuz the nodules I cut off last week are basically completely regrown. Still working on extracting the active ingredient from the cactus... first need to figure out what the fuck it actually is though. 07.14.2277, 00:35:57 I've been trying to figure out what makes the peyote cause these psychedelic episodes for weeks now and no luck. Don't think I will either, since I'm kinda lacking in chemical analysis hardware. I tried some of the tea again, but I infused it with some agave and barrel cactus to make it sweeter this time 'round. Now I'm no gourmet, but it was pretty good, and it seems like the fructose in the sweeteners spiked the uptake of the psychedelic; got high off it after about 20 minutes. I would've liked to make an easy-to-take tablet to keep it a trade secret, but as long as nobody goes to the back and touches my peyotes, everything should be fine. 08.14.2279, 00:44:03 So... couple of Khans paid me a visit, telling me about how some Fiends attacked their runners. They found some unused BZ on them, asked around and found me. Obviously, they didn't want me dead 'cause I'm still talking. They actually wanted to commission a chem for their warriors, something obviously safer'n BZ. Before I could say I would think about it, they dropped this bomb on me: a thousand caps when I finish it... one... thousand... fucking... bottle caps! *laughs* That's more than half of my salary when I was working for the Followers. Daddy's gonna be able to live off that for, like, six months! Maybe more if he doesn't live the "high life"! Holy shit, I am so fucking excited! I better get started on this ASAP. Haha, yes! 10.03.2279, 00:20:75 That Great Khan commission is kicking my ass. I've been giving the compounds to my other customers for cheap to get some feedback and all the compounds I've created have either did nothing, went over the top and were "bad shit", or my customers haven't come back. You can guess where they are. I don't know what to do now, I've run outta ideas... 10.04.2279, 00:09:04 Dude... just fuckin'... just use, like a stim and some Med-X... together, with the Buffout. Shit, man... I dunno. Easy-peasy, right? 10.05.2279, 00:25:92 Haha! When you don't know what to do, do peyote! It gives you ideas like you wouldn't believe. I thankfully still had the sense to record one; it's so simple I completely overlooked it! What do warriors like? Invincibility, mostly! So if I can mix the contents of a stimpak and some Med-X in a stable proportion, and then throw in some extracted methandrostenolone from Buffout just for kicks, it'll be a knockout. I'll get started on the "Khan Special" right away! 10.24.2279, 00:27:16 Good thing Med-X and Buffout are easy enough to come by through trade; stims on the other hand... well, let's just say I have better luck making those myself. Either way, the Khan Special is in its final stages; every one of my guinea pigs came back and they're only singin' praises about the chem. The Khans'll be coming back at the end of the month, so that's enough time for me to make a decent supply for 'em. Cha-ching! 08.16.2280, 00:44:56 It seems my reputation precedes me: I've been getting a ton of new customers recently, bunch of NCR tourists. Probably want to see Vegas before the Legion steamrolls it and they miss their chance to. A lot of 'em have been talking about how they weren't supposed to deal with the Khans or the Fiends and a bunch of people in West- and Freeside dropped my name. Let's hope they have better sense when a narc asks about me... They've mostly been jetheads or dudes hooked on Party Time Mentats... you know the sort. This one dude buying some PTMs from me also wanted something to keep him awake so he could gamble and screw all night. Told him I didn't have anything like that, but it *did* gave me an idea. Stimulants are fuckin' *everywhere* and I could easily put something together to get you to pull an all nighter. 08.20.2280, 00:59:89 Spent my day purchasing some coyote tobacco in Westside, along with some Nuka-Cola and maize. Sounds like grocery shopping, but that's everything I need to make that all nighter chem... I think. The plan is to grind up the tobacco and heat it with the Nuka until the water boils off and it all comes together into a thick syrup. Cool it down on a sheet, cut it into gummies and coat it in corn starch so doesn't stick to your fingers. The idea is to concentrate all the caffeine and nicotine into a tiny square that's easily digested. Plus, the gum might stick the inside of your mouth and enter the bloodstream through your gums; this would extend the duration, but lessen the intensity of the rush. I figure a dozen bottles of Nuka an' four tobacco branches'll give me about a 12 thumb sized gummies. If the nutritional data on the Nuka is good, that means 50 milligrams of caffeine is in a single square, not to mention the 55 grams of straight up sugar in it! I have no clue how much nicotine is in the tobacco, but it'll do something, that's for sure. I'll report back tomorrow and see how it works. 08.21.2280, 00:46:82 Checking in and it's been... twenty-seven hours since I last slept and I'm not even tired; a little jittery, sure, but whattdya expect? I ingested the equivalent of three Nuka-Colas and two packs of cigs worth of nicotine in about twelve hours! It doesn't taste too bad either: the tobacco's bitterness balances out all the sugar, so it's not making my teeth wiggle. I wouldn't recommend my customers eat two within an hour of each other, but if they want to, that's their deal. All I know is this is not your "every night" sort of drug; it could easily weaken your heart over the long term and probably kill you if you take them too often. But, they're perfect for staying up all night reading... or gambling and banging the night away, I guess you can do that too. Category:Kastera1000